Jigoku ni Rakuen
by Sir Lenju II
Summary: Two CPUs are sent out of Gamindustri to investigate a crisis that have been depleting their shares. Out in another dimension known as Earth, they discover that their world isn't the only world close to Anarchy.


**A/N: I should really stop writing new fics, but this is probably one of the last ones that I'll start for a while…**

 **Anyways, I've gotten into Hyperdimension for a while, and it just seems that any fanbase that I get into, I just or** _ **might**_ **want to write something for it, which is kinda stupid, knowing that I never have time to actually finish stuff that I start. So this would** _ **probably**_ **be the last new story for a while, because I have to probably post more chapters of Survivors: Eradicate the Front. I may update this probably every 2 weeks, but I'm not quite sure about that. I hope you all would enjoy this fic, cause I know I'll probably think to myself a month or two later why I even bothered creating a new fic…**

 **This kind of plot would be kind of new, and that the CPU candidates have already managed to get their HDD forms, so please bear with me...**

 **-Lenju II**

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1: Delta**_

"Muu...Why are we here again… I thought we weren't busy…" a certain purple haired girl complains, walking around in the basilicom tower.

"It's fine, One-chan… Histore told all the CPUs to come here to Planeptune for an important meeting of some sort, so let's just assume that it's important." another girl says.

A knock on the door could be heard from the opposite side of the room.

"I think it's the other CPUs! I'll get it!" the shorter girl says, running towards the door. She opens the door, revealing two dark haired girls, both whom look similar to each other.

"Noire-chan! Uni-chan!" the taller girl announces happily.

"Hello there, Nepgear. I see that we're the first ones to arrive here in Planeptune's basilicom tower, though my question is why." Noire says. "Also, Neptune, stop complaining."

"Histore told us that there was some investigation we needed to conduct, but I don't quite know what. She did say something about all the nations losing small portions of share energy though." Nepgear says.

Another knock rings out from the door and Neptune opens the door revealing the rest of the four CPUs.

"Cheer up Blanc. It's not like it's the end yet." the green haired woman nudges the girl besides her.

"Lowee has been suffering a small Share Crisis, similar to Planeptune's except that I'm actually trying to fix it instead of lazing around. It seems that no matter how I try, the shares just suddenly disappear into thin air." Blanc replies.

"How about you, Vert. How's Leanbox doing?" She asks while keeping an eye on her two little sisters. Vert sighs.

"The same. I haven't experienced this before. Though it does seem kind of weird now that I think about it."

"I have an explanation to why you guys were called here today." a voice rings out above the group. Everyone's heads look upwards and sees Planeptune's tome, Histore, hovering down towards the group.

"And what is that, Histore-san." Noire says. Histore stares at her feet for a second before replying.

"There seems to be a wormhole or something that has been taking small portions of share energy and sending it elsewhere. No matter what we do, we haven't found a way to stop it."

Everyone stares at the little tome.

"Wormhole?" they exclaim in unison (excluding Rom and Ram because they were busy bugging Neptune.)

Histore nods. "Yes, it seems that somehow a hole opened up in our dimension and an opposite dimension, one called 'Earth'."

"But why have you called us all in to talk about this?" Vert asks, folding her arms.

"Well, I want two of you goddesses to go check this alternate dimension out. I can't understand unless we find the form that our share energy is used as." Histore says.

"I'll volunteer Neptune, because she needs to do something productive." she says.

"Wha? Histore! That's Mean! I'm too young to die!" Neptune shouts across the room.

"If onee-san is going, then I'm going to go too." Nepgear says, standing up.

"Then we have our volunteers. Hurry, we have no time." Histore says.

Uni grabs Nepgear's hand.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Nepgear? What if… if you never come back…" she says quietly.

Nepgear nods. "I'll be back before you know it. I promise, Uni-chan" she says as they leave the room.

Neptune pouts.

"I'm being forced against my free will…" she says, but suddenly feels a book hitting her on the head. " **NEPU!** " she shrieks in surprise. Blanc stands there, smirking while putting the book back in her jacket.

"I feel as if you deserve to be sent out. It's for your own good to try and survive in a new environment." she says dully as she walks out the basilicom.

* * *

 _ **Two hours later, 1823**_

"Farewell guys. Be safe out there." The CPUs from the other nations wave and bid them farewell. Histore opens a portal leading them to 'earth'.

The portal starts glowing, slowly getting shinier and shinier. Nepgear stares down at the others, nodding as she and Neptune feel lighter and lighter.

"We'll be back!" they both shout as they vanish out of Gamindustri.

"Oh no…" Histore says suddenly.

"What happened?"Noire and Uni ask as they run up to the small tome.

Histore sweatdrops.

"Umm… I messed up a bit, so they'll be falling out of the sky." she says.

Noire smiles. "They'll find a way to fix that problem." she says. "Come Uni, We'll be leaving now."

Uni nods her head and turn towards her older sister. "Let's go then."

* * *

 _ **Outskirts of Los Angeles. 2049 hours. Weather: Dark skies with small clouds.**_

Two men stand beside an abandoned car.

"Hey, Deavon, what gun did you bring to this mission?" one man asks, putting a magazine into his gun.

Deavon checks his looks down. "M16A2, 5 clips of ammo and a USP .45. How 'bout you, Leon?

Leon chuckles. "My M4 with the 203 'nade launcher and 6 clips not including the drum and my MK-23, 3 clips." he says. His headset picks up a signal.

"Leon, Deavon, we're seeing contact on your left, possible LFA terrorists. Be careful of them. Miller and I would keep our sights on them if they are hostiles." the voice says.

"Roger that Tomlin. By the way, how much time until the package drops?" Leon asks.

"5 minutes before all hell breaks loose." Tomlin's voice says.

"Roger that." Leon says as he closes the headset. He pulls down the triple nightvision goggles and immediately spots the terrorists Tomlin was talking about.

"Three over there, they appear to have AR variants." Devon says. "By the way, why are we with SEAL Team Six again? I thought Delta works separate from them." Devon mutters.

"Well blame the President. It ain't my problem." Leon laughs. Looking up, he sees something shiny appearing in the clouds.

"Drop sighted. Delta moving out. SEALS, cover our asses so we don't get raped." Devon says as he hops over the car with Leon and opens fire with his M16. Two terrorists die immediately, blood splattering out of a hole in their head.

"Reloading!" Leon shouts, crouching down to swap mags. Devon nods, standing up to take small potshots at the oncoming enemies.

"They're flanking you guys, we'll suppress them for as long as we can." Tomlin says.

"Copy that." Leon says as he takes a 40mm grenade out of his belt.

"Incoming." he says as he fires the grenade behind him. The sounds of screams could be heard as the grenade clank at their feet.

Devon sees the crystal dropping out of the clouds onto the floor. He gets out of position and runs for it, catching it in mid-air. He turns around just in time to get a faceful of blood and a butterfly knife inches away from his face.

"I saved ya, Devon. If it weren't for this .50 bgm then you'd be dead." a voice says, chuckling a bit.

Devon smiles. "Yea, thanks Miller." he says.

"DEVON, GET YER ASS HERE AND HELP ME, YA DUMB FUCK!" Leon shouts as he loads in a grenade and inserts the drum mag.

Devon slides in beside Leon and opens up with covering fire.

"It's do or die time. Let's do this." Leon smiles, getting out of position.

" **SUPPRESSIVE FIRE!** " he shouts, switching the gun to full automatic and holding down the trigger. The sounds of screams and 5.56mm bullet casings could be heard thumping onto the ground. Others try to fight back, but end up falling, having a large bullet hole in their heads.

" **FALL BACK! THEIR FORCES ARE TOO STRONG TO BREAK THROUGH!** " One of the survivors shout, running into the darkness. The rest start running out of cover and into the small rural areas.

Leon and Devon laugh as they get out of their positions.

"Sniper team, you guys rendezvou with us at the humvee. Another day's work pays off." Leon says into the headset.

"You got the crystal thing right?" he asks.

Devon nods, patting his pockets.

"Got it here in my pocket."

"Eyy, we're here." Tomlin laughs as he steps out of the shadows holding his Arctic Warfare Suppressed in his arms. Miller stands besides him, his Barrett M82 in his arms.

"Yup, mission complete, let's get back to base." Miller smiles.

Suddenly the energy detector starts blaring again.

Leon and the crew stare at the machine.

"There's another drop? I was not told of this." Tomlin says looking around. The crew look into the air and see two large objects falling towards the ground.

"Well, shit, guys get to cover." Miller shouts as everyone scrambles to find a safe area to duck behind. They brace for an impact, but feel only a strong gust of wind. Two female voices could be heard. The squad immediately notice that it's in Japanese.

"Onee-san, we landed now, it's fine…" one voice said.

"It hurts, Neppu… Histore never told us that we'll be appearing in the air…" another said.

Devon looks over at Leon. Leon nods and draws his MK 23. Slowly the four men stand up and draw their side arms, slowly approaching the two mysterious girls.

Leon steps into the light first.

"Freeze. Don't make any sudden movements or you'll be shot." he says. He then takes note that these girls don't look like they belong in earth. They both have purplish hair and weird hair ornaments that kind of resemble those on a game console.

The shorter girl stands up first.

"We don't mean any harm! I swear!" she says in a panicked manner. Leon thinks for a moment and then puts his side arm down. He motions for the rest of the elite squad to join him. Slowly the three other men come out of the shadows, their side arms still drawn out.

"Tell me, who are you girls, and what are you doing here?" Leon asks, staring at them.

The taller girl stands up.

"Umm… My name is Nepgear, and this is my older sister, Neptune. We came from a world known as Gamindustri to try and find a small anomaly that is causing our dimension to be in a crisis." she says.

Leon thinks for a moment.

"I can't quite trust you two yet, but I'll take your words for it. For right now, stay with us. We'll need to get out of here." he says. He motions the girls to follow them and they run towards the Humvee.

"Devon, you drive. Tomlin, on the turret. Miller and I will be sitting in the back." Leon says. As he opens the door to the back of the armored car.

The girls look confused at first, but gets into the vehicle. The van starts up and rolls out of the rural area where they were and drive towards the highway.

"Do you two girls know what this is?" Miller asks as he takes out the small crystal that they had taken earlier in the extract mission. The crystal looked like a small power button, glimmering in his hands.

Neptune stares at the floating crystal.

"That's Share energy in the form of a crystal!" she exclaims.

Leon stares at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry, but what? Share energy?" he asks puzzledly.

"Yes! It's the main resource we use in our dimension." she announces as she takes the crystal. Leon opens his mouth, but gets cut off when he feels the humvee suddenly rocking back and forth.

" **IT'S THE LFA! THEY'RE FIRING GRENADES AT US!** " Tomlin shouts as he starts firing the .50 cal machine gun. Leon peers through the small window in the back of the humvee. There he sees four motorcycles with two people on each weilding AK-47s customized with GP-25s firing at their vehicle. The sounds of 7.62mm bullets ping off the side of the armored jeep, frightening both Neptune and Nepgear who sit closest to the back.

"Devon, reverse, We'll kill these motherfuckers for ruining the paint of this van." Leon says, looking at the lead motorcycle.

The large jeep reverses, and the unlucky terrorist flies 4 feet back, getting hit face first by the rear end of the jeep.

"Miller, with me. Tomlin, try to shoot those motorcycles. Also, Let me borrow your AWS, Tomlin."

Leon says.

"Roger that. The AWS is on the seat next to Miller." Tomlin says as he reloads the .50 cal machine guns. Leon and Miller open the door, leaping out of the doorway and heading straight into the dirt. Two other thumps sound behind Leon. He looks over and sees Nepgear and Neptune beside him.

"What are you two doing? It's dangerous being out here!" he shouts having the M2 firing at the terrorists behind him.

Nepgear shakes her head.

"We want to help! We have faced enemies like this in Gamindustri similar to these people." she says. Neptune nods, giving off a wide grin.

"Trust us Mister. We'll show you. Just get rid of those speeding thingies so we can take care of them more easily." Neptune says.

Leon sighs. Miller had already taken care of two motorcycles and only one remained. Leon pulls the trigger, praying that it hits something. The .308 bullet hits the front wheel of the motorcycle, throwing both terrorists off the bike.

"Do what you girls need to do, We'll be here and take care of things." Leon says as he chambers the bullet on the Arctic Warfare. A blinding purple light shimmers as he watches the two girls summon something out of thin air. Once the light disappears, the two men see the two girls with what looks like electronic swords, glowing a hue of purple.

"Time to shine, Onee-san!" Nepgear shouts as she leaps forward. Neptune dashes forwards and leaps into the air, bringing her blade down into one man's spine. Screams could be heard as the man falls unconscious.

"Cross Slash of Victory!" She shouts as she creates an X patterned slash and hits two men at once. They scream in agony and fall onto the ground.

"That's the last of them, Nepgear!" she says as both of them walk back towards the two men.

Leon and Miller just sit there, staring at the large purple blades that they are carrying.

Neptune smiles as she walks towards speechless soldiers.

"I forgot to mention, both Nepgear and I are CPUs of a nation known as Planeptune." she smiles

Miller speaks up.

"Central Processing Units? Umm...what?' he says.

Nepgear immediately remembers that they don't know the concept of Gamindustri in this dimension.

"Umm… We're kind of known as Goddesses in Planeptune. Everyone puts trust in us even though onee-san doesn't do much." she says.

"Umm...okay." Miller says.

 _They don't look like goddesses to me…_ Leon thinks.

"Let's get something to eat and then head back to base. We're done here." Leon shouts as he swings open the door of the Humvee.

"And if you can, please try to shrink that sword, Neptune. It's the width of the Jeep." Leon states.

Instead of shrinking the blade, Neptune tosses it into the air, and it vanishes into thin air.

"Or you could do that…" he says.

"By the way, did you girls kill those guys, cause that looked painful as fuck…" Miller asks.

Neptune shakes her head and smiles.

"We didn't physically hurt them. What we did was use small get our blades close enough to a weak spot on them and send an electrical current into them. Not enough to kill them, but just enough for them to fall unconscious and forget what happened." she smiles.

"Let's go Leon. I don't want to get ambushed again." Miller says as he enters the humvee.

* * *

Leon types in the identity code that leads the small group into the base.

"Eyy, guys, welcome back." A voice greets them. Nepgear and Neptune look over to see a man who's around the height of Leon.

"Mission complete, Briggs." Leon says as he drops onto the couch.

"How bad was the resistance?"

"Motorcycles with 47s with 'nade launchers."

Briggs laughs.

"You always get bad luck, captain."

"Coming from the guy who usually does nothing around the base."

Briggs looks up and notices Neptune and Nepgear.

"By the way, who are these girls? Wait… don't tell me you're a…" he says.

Leon flips him off.

"Fuck off. I'm not into that. They're just girls who claim they're from another dimension or something along that line." Leon says.

Nepgear bows down and gives the same introduction to Briggs that she said to Leon and the other three soldiers.

Briggs nods.

"We've been getting these weird crystals that gives off energy these days. It's no surprise that someone from your dimension would send you girls here." he says.

Nepgear smiles.

"At least someone believes us." she sighs.

"Oh, right. You girls don't have anywhere to stay, right?" Briggs asks. Both girls shake their heads.

"Umm… I think you girls would need to stay at the guys quarters for right now, cause Natacha and Irene are off somewhere right now taking care of business." Briggs says.

Nepgear opens her mouth to say something but three excited voices come from the other room.

"Devon! Hurry up and place the bomb! The Counter Terrorists are killing our asses!"

"I'll cover you. Time for cheeky AWPing. Haha."

Briggs stare in the general direction.

"Oh well. Oh, by the way. My name is Christopher Brigg. Just call me Briggs. We're a 8 personnel squadron team comprised of four Navy SEALS soldiers and four DELTA team members under the codename of _**JSF**_ or _**Joint Strike Force**_." he says as he stands up. He looks back at Nepgear for a bit.

"Welcome to the squad."

* * *

 **A/N: There's the first chapter to this. I'll try to update this every two weeks or so, but I can't give any promises. Please enjoy it. Also review, please. For those who follow me on Survivors: Eradicate the Front, I'm still taking OCs.**

 **Other words aside, thank you for visiting and/or reviewing. I'll see you all soon.**

 **-Lenju II**


End file.
